500:The Donna Adventures of Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Short on cash, Rocket enters Jyn and Cassian on the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights Contest. Outraged, Donna, Stacy, Caleb, Michael, Emma and Luis came along to prevent Rocket from causing Roseageddon.
1. Allegre Cancion

Emma and Donna were coming out of class, "I can't believe we got to watch Dirty Dancing for research?" Emma asked.

"And we get to learn what life was like in the 60s" Donna replied, "Let's celebrate with some shakes at The Golden Griddle, I'm buying."

By the time they arrived, they saw a sign that says, "Closed for Private Reasons"

"I hope it's not another Rocket trick," Emma said,

"I don't think so" Donna replied, "Usually they involve with dangerous weapons"

Then she heard something, "It's a text from Michael," Donna said as she read the text.

 _Babe,_

 _Get Stace, Caleb, Ems, and Luis over to the community center, quick._

 _XOXOXOXOXO Mikey_

"Finally" Emma smiled, "Some quality time with Luis."

Later, they arrived at the community center, "Thanks for inviting me" Luis smiled, "I wanted some Luemma time."

Donna suddenly felt something" "Sol y Luna Sol y Estrellas Sol y Luna Sol y Estrellas," she said.

"That means "Sun and moon sun and stars" Luis recalled.

Donna used her force powers to locate the sound. Luckily, Luis thought she just guessed.

By the time they got to a dance studio, they found Michael filming something. From the room, they can hear "Alegre Canción". Inside, they saw 2 figures.

"I don't believe it," Emma whispered.

"This is nuts" Caleb whispered

"Who to thought" Stacy whispered

"Amazing" Luis whispered

"So awesome" Donna whispered.

"Yup," Michael whispered.

Inside the dance room, they saw Mr. and Dr. Andor dancing to the song, in a latin style, "Mike" Caleb whispered, "I didn't know your parents can dance."

"After the hockey incident," Michael explained, "My parents needed another way to get some exercise."

"Isn't this exciting Donna?" Stacy asked as she saw that Donna was missing.

In the dancing studio, Donna joined in until the song ended, "Why didn't you tell me you 2 could dance?" Donna asked.

"Well," Mr. Andor replied, "We don't usually dance on Earth public, it might be a little embarrassing if they learned the Athenian Waltz."

"Yeah" Donna replied, "

They saw Michael with his video camera. He told them that he's going to delete the footage after he and Donna learn the dance routine they were working on.

Meanwhile, outside the wood workshop, Rocket was mad because he hadn't had a gig in 8 days. "I Am Groot(I told you not to use real cannons at that kid's 8th birthday party.)"

"Pinkie used cannons for her parties" Rocket recalled, "But with confetti, lame!"

Then he saw a flier on the bulletin board for a hit dance show.

Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights contest. Grand prize $500,000 dollars

"We're going to be rich." Rocket shouted as Groot pointed out to the qualifications.

Qualifications

 _Must be dancing partners, one man one woman._

"But where are we going to find 2 dancers with 2 different genders at this late hour?" Rocket asked.

Rocket heard the song from miles and saw Donna and Michael dancing to Jyn and Cassian's dance routine. That's when he knew, he's going to be rich. He stole the camera and uploaded it from the computer room. He placed it back before anyone noticed.

The next day after rehearsals, Donna and Michael were by her locker when Britney and Jocelyn came in laughing, "Michael" "Your parents dancing is hilarious."

"Where did you learn about that?" Rocket asked.

"DJ Rocket just uploaded their dancing to the internet," Jocelyn explained.

Donna looked on her phone, to see them dancing. They were both furious that Rocket for what he did. Donna called him and said, "Rocket, what were you thinking?"

"I figure I needed the dough in a safe way." Rocket replied, "Plus they're on the show, LADUWS"

"You got my parents on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick?" Michael asked, "Rocket, your crazy!"

"The prize is 500,000 dollars and the rules say that if they don't show up soon, they're disqualified." Rocket replied

Donna didn't have a choice, she didn't want Rosewood to blow into smithereens from Rocket's gigs. "We'll do it," Donna replied in anger.

 **Note: Diego Luna, who played Cassian Andor in The Book of Life, played Javier in Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights.**


	2. Arriving to Cuba

On their way to Cuba, everyone was still mad at Rocket for getting Jyn and Cassian on LADUWS, "Oh come on," Rocket said, "It's not like that"

"Getting an intergalactic middle-aged couple on a dance show!" Emma growled, "This is out of control!"

"And you had to knock out Stacy and Luis, again," Rocket asked.

Caleb was holding Stacy while Emma was holding Luis, "They think we're on an airplane." Caleb answered, "But this is getting out of hand."

"Enough guys" Donna replied, "Rocket you better leave them alone before Luis wakes up and blows our cover."

Chirrut flew down by Donna "It is true that Rocket uploaded Jyn and Cassian on this Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights contest" Chirrut said to Donna.

"Does it make anyone throw up?" Baze asked.

"No fellas" Donna replied, "Let's All Dance Until We're Sick is one of the best dance show ever. The host displays a different dance routine each week. They also have behind the scenes footage and interviews. Plus when the big competition comes up, 2 judges and 1 local celebrity picks out who leaves and who stays."

"I just hope Little Sister and Cassian don't stay" Baze replied, "It would be horror if Bodhi ran the hospital."

Meanwhile, Rocket was by the cockpit, Rocket came to greet The Andors, "How are my favorite rebel captains?" Rocket asked with a smile.

But Jyn and Cass turned away because they were still mad at him for getting him on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick without their permission.

They arrived on the beaches of Cuba, "Havana!"

"Are we there?" Luis asked as he got up an adjusted his glasses.

"We are" Donna answered as she showed the view of the beach.

"It's beautiful," Stacy commented as she held Caleb's hand.

"Let's get this over with." Jyn groaned as they got their luggage.

As they were on their way to the hotel they'll be staying at, they pass by a street party. In the middle of the group, was a familiar figure Donna knew from her past, "Giselle?" Donna and Michael asked, "What are you doing here? You know her? Of course, I know here."

"This is out of hand," Emma said.

"Isn't this your childhood best friend Mikey?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah" Michael answered, "She had some skin condition and she had to be rushed to the hospital fast. Her parents worked for us for 6 years. That's when her family left four ugh, Louisville."

"I Am Groot(They're from KO-35 right?)" Groot asked in a whisper

"They are," Donna whispered.

"So," Stacy said, "How did you and Giselle guys meet, Donnie?"

"I met Giselle during our trip on a cruise to The Bermuda Triangle." Donna explained, "We were both bored in the kid's club so we decided to check out the dance lessons."

"If it weren't for Donna, I wouldn't have learned to dance" Giselle replied as she looked at Donna's hair, "And I see you changed your hair."

"Got some blue highlights after my new friends here gave me back my mojo." Donna said, "Let's just say that a big charity concert can change a person."

A cute blonde guy appeared, "This is my older brother, "Orion" Giselle greeted, "Orion, this is Donna, Caleb, Emma, Luis, Stacy and I'm sure you remember Michael."

"Yeah" Orion recalled, "Your that techie rebel who keeps getting her in trouble."

"Only against bullies." Michael replied, "And anyone who tries to expose us for their personal gain."

"Orion" Giselle scolded, "You never need to be afraid to do what's right."

"Don't we all?" Donna asked.

Orion saw Donna and gave her a flirty smile. Giselle rolled her eyes and saw Michael's parents, "Mr. and Dr. Andor." she said, "It's lovely to see you again. What brings you to Cuba?"

"It's a really weird story" Dr. Andor explained, "Rocket has let them enter, "LADUWS for the 500 thousand dollar prize money."

"No way," Giselle replied, "Orion and I are entering it to so we can show off our dance routine. If anyone asks, tell them we're from Louisville, Kentucky"

Later that night they checked into their hotel room at Hotel Oceana. Jyn and Cassian took 1 bed, the girls took the others while the guys took out their sleeping bags.

"Is that the Odyssey your reading?" Michael asked.

"I'm reading about a passage about love and passion." "I'm at the part where Penelope's suitors keep annoying her til she marries one of them."

"You know something," Emma said out loud, "The way Orion looked at Donna, it's like he's flirting with her."

"Eek" Rocket shouted from outside, "Can't you guys get to sleep before I start to hurl?"

"And your cousin had to sleep outside because?" Stacy asked.

"I don't want him to order room service." Donna answered, "I don't even want to know how much lobster is in Cuban pesos!"

Outside, Rocket got a call from Ben and Lea, saying that they're happy he got Mr. and Dr. Andor on LADUWS because they won't have to worry about the public getting mad at him for his destructive behavior. "Anyway," Rocket groaned, "Donna had to make me sleep in this crootaken cafe so I wouldn't get in trouble with the guest."

"I Am Groot(We don't want him to spread fleas)" Groot giggled and Baze giggled along.

"You're the ones who have fleas." Rocket replied.


	3. LADUWS

The next day at the pool, Luis was trying to learn some of the dances he saw yesterday, Giselle and Emma came up giggling, "I see your learning some of the dance moves you"

"I'm trying to impress Emma" Luis explained, "She and the others are in a summer stage show this year. I usually get panicky at public speaking."

"Come on now Luis" Emma replied, "I think you're a great dancer."

Emma decided to go in and help him with his dancing. "Now the water flows around you," Emma said, "It shows that your dancing. One of the dance instructors told me that."

As they were dancing, Giselle say a plaque that said, _Cuban Revolution, Jul 26, 1953 – Jan 1, 1959_ , "Emma" Giselle shouted as they stopped dancing, "What is this Cuban Revolution?"

"Yeah" Emma recalled as she got out of the pool, "One time in history class they showed life in the 1950s Cuba."

"Tell me about this Cuban Revolution," Giselle said.

"It was an armed revolt led by Fidel Castro" Emma explained, "It was a rebellion against President Batista."

"Rebellion" Giselle whispered to herself.

She remembers meeting Michael for the first time when they were small children. She came down with a rare case of the Lamia Virus and that they were on Earth to help train heroes at Sky High for Hoverboard lessons. Michael came into her room with some flowers to cheer her up. They both had a bond and have been friends since then.

After their little kiss, they didn't feel the chemistry. Also, they were afraid that Orion might get them into trouble again. So they parted ways for their sake.

"Giselle!" shouted Emma, "Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry" Giselle replied, "Anyway, tonight we're attending a LADUWS meeting at the hotel's club, La Rosa Negra."

"Count us in" Emma replied back.

"Can't wait to see the other dancers," Luis shouted.

Later that night, they were all dazzled up for the occasion. Michael, Donna, Luis, Emma, Caleb, Groot, and Stacy went with them to make sure they're safe. "It's a good thing we sent Rocket, Chirrut, and Baze on a crab hunt," Donna whispered Groot.

A lady with short red hair and a beautiful dress came in, "I see that you're with the competitors from Rosewood" she said, "We have had the rule since 2015 that competitors are allowed to bring guests to support them."

"You're, "Jessica Levine," Donna said, "The current host of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick"

"I've been doing it since we wrapped production of my film Double Agent," Jessica explained.

"Mystery Inc" Donna smiled, "It's been sometimes huh."

"You do keep running into Donna," Fred said,

"Zoinks," Shaggy explained, "Like that girl has always made things weird, and wanna know what's groovy and weird, she's got highlights."

"Fred and I entered the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick contest." Daphne explained, "We needed to promote my fashion line."

"That's amazing" Donna smiled, "Are you still promoting your dress lines, "Jeepers Jeweled"

"You know it." Daphne smiled.

"That's sweet." Emma smiled,

"Attention everyone" shouted Jessica, "We tallied all the ratings for the Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights finalists."

Everyone gathered around to see who they were, "Let's here is for our 3 finalists" Jessica shouted, "From Coolsville Ohio, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake. From Louisville Kentucky, Giselle and Orion Garai,"

"Like go on Fred," Shaggy shouted, "Go on Daphne!"

"And congrats for the 2 kids from Louisville," shouted Alex.

"Can't wait to hear the final members" Emma smiled.

"And our final members are" Jessica announced as she read the letter, "From Rosewood, Pennsylvania, Jyn and Cassian Andor."

Mr. and Dr. Andor dropped their jaws while everyone cheered, except for Donna, Michael, Caleb, Emma, Stacy and Luis, "Like how about that?" Shaggy asked, "A middle-aged couple from Rosewood is in the finals."

"Congrats on those two," Alex replied.

"Just for the fun of it," Jessica shouted, "We should see the other guests display their own dancing. It shows individuality to the show."

The DJ played Do You Only Wanna Dance, by Mya and the patrons started to dance, along with Stacy and Caleb, Alex and Shaggy, and Donna and Michael.

"Bailar, todos bailan," said Jessica.

Emma was comforting Luis since he's camera shy.

Orion got extremely jealous of Michael because he was dancing with Donna. He tried to use his telekinesis to sabotage the dancing, but Giselle stopped him. "What were you thinking?" Giselle asked, "If you keep being jealous, we'll be disqualified."

"Come on, Sis" Orion replied, "You know I love girls who rebel and have high choreography skills."

Michael twirled Donna and pushed her around, but she only landed on Orion, who kissed her. This horrified Michael.

As they stopped kissing, Donna got mad, "Orion!" Donna shouted as she slapped him.

Michael comforted her and decided to take her back to their room.

The camera crew got the drama all on tape and they decided to keep it to add drama.

 **Note: Giselle and Orion's last names are named after Romola Garai, who played Diego's love interest in Havana Nights.**


	4. Dance Lessons

In the morning by the pool, Donna and Giselle found Daphne practicing her routine. Michael came by the pool to relax after what Orion did, "Michael!" Donna shouted as she hugged him.

"I can't believe Orion just kissed you like that!" Michael replied.

Giselle rolls her eyes in embarrassment, "It's just Orion" she replied, "He always tries to steal another man's lady."

"Where did you learn about LADUWS: Havana Nights," Donna asked.

"I've been working at a hoverboard shop back on KO-35 when Giselle got a letter from Michael," Giselle explained as Donna turned her head.

"I found it in the mail one day," Michael replied, "I knew that my parents would think it's junk mail if they saw it."

"He showed me a flier for LADUWS: Havana Nights Contest on it." Giselle replied, "Figure it was a good way to learn more dancing and meet more Earth humans."

"That's why you wanted to join," Donna replied.

"Precisely" Giselle replied.

"Hey, there" Daphne replied, "Fred is busy lifting weights at the gym, so I think that I could practice my dancing here."

"So Daphne," Donna replied, "Could u show us your routine."

"Sure" Daphne answered, "Just don't tell Fred, he'll be jealous."

In the pool, Daphne taught them about her's and Fred's dance that they're going to do for the show.

Jyn came in looking worried, "Mom" Michael asked as he got out of the pool, "What's wrong?"

"Where's your father?" Jyn asked.

"Don't know" Michael answered, "Hasn't replied to my texts."

"Luckily, the phones can track him down," Jyn replied,

She pinpointed Cassian to a nearby spot, "He's on the beach." Michael said, "Probably moping about being in the finals."

"I'll go." Jyn replied, "You stay here."

She looked around when she saw Cass with his feet in the sand, moping. She kicked off her shoes and walked towards him. "Can you believe that we're going to dance on live TV?" Cassian asked in horror, "Some could've seen The Junoian Stomp"

"What happened to the man I married?" Jyn asked, "Organizing our team, staying loyal to others and making sure that aliens have a place to hang out at."

"That's me." Cass recalled, "Remember Scarif after we delivered the Death Star plans?"

"We were about to die." Jyn recalled as she held his hand, "We didn't have time to say, "I Love You" so we did it non-verbally by hugging each other."

"Sometimes," Cassian replied, "Using non-verbal communication is better than verbal."

"Lucky for us," Jyn replied, "Bodhi brought us on board a Galactic Federation ship and helped us escape."

They decided to practice their dancing one last time before the broadcast. After a little salsa dancing, Cass started splashing Jyn, Jyn splashed back. Just then, they fell onto the sand and kissed, "No middle-aged people making out on the beach!" shouted a voice.

They turned their heads to see Rocket annoying the patrons, "You hear me, folks," he shouted, "No middle age make outs!"

He found them and asked, "Are you to be all smoochy woochy or are we going onto Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights Contest."

"Going onto 'Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Havana Nights Contest!" they both answered.

"Good" Rocket shouted.

"Just don't rig the election," Jyn replied, "Donna wouldn't like it."

Rocket started to grumble because he couldn't cheat to win the money.


	5. Live Broadcast

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for the live broadcast from Cuba. The 3 finalists were getting prepared for the occasion, "Remember everyone!" Jessica shouted, "This is going to be broadcasted live! Your families might be at home watching you perform."

Back in Rosewood, Ben, Lea, Sydney, Aiden, and Payton, were getting ready to watch their friends dance til they can't dance no more. "I'm glad Donna warned us about Let's All Dance Until We're Sick" Havana Nights."

"It's a good thing Rocket is doing something safe for once," Ben replied, "We're tired of him using real lasers at his shows."

At the Rook residents, The Triplets were dancing to the moves they learned from the shows, "Calm down kids" Bodhi shouted, "This is Uncle Cassian and Aunt Jyn's biggest moment on live TV, I just hope they don't show the Heraldian Hussle."

"Mon Amor," Jantrice replied as she got out the starberry croissants, "They won't show that, nor the Rhealoian Rumba or the Lunarian Swing"

"I just hope your right, Dear" Bodhi replied as he turned on the TV

At the Harris apartment, The High Five and Emoji were preparing for the show. "I've seen the Japanese edition of LADUWS" Toshiro explained, "You should've seen their anime styles."

"I have" Bram replied, "I especially like the ones based on Maho Mushi and Anime superheroes."

"Calm down boys," Helen replied as she got out the popcorn, "The show will be on any minute."

In Cuba, a cameraman shouted, "We're on in Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, Dos-"

The show was on the air, everyone burst with applause, "Hola everyone!" shouted Jessica, "This is Jessica Levine here coming to you from Havana Cuba. Out of 200 entries, we nailed it down to three people. Groovey Fred and Daphne, Siblings, Orion and Giselle, and Overnight middle-aged sensation, Jyn, and Cassian"

Backstage, Jyn and Cassian still had the heart to go up and perform their routine. "Remember" Donna replied, "It's not about the money, it's about having a good time and to keep Rocket from blowing stuff up."

"Right" they replied.

"First up," shouted Jessica "These two prove that partner dancing isn't just for lovers, "Giselle and Orion Garai"

" _Yeah you know, I got a story about my mom like that_

 _Guajira_

 _I love you too much_

 _Guajira_

 _I love you too much_

 _Hey yo we party and dance and I see how I meet her_

 _They call her (something), and cute but they greet us_

 _Man god them ass is the greeter_

 _Beautiful diamond and african features_

 _I love her and her passion for freedom_

 _I promise to have her and keep her and teach her_

 _Oh yeah chiquita_

 _Im going crazy, part stop being that she grades me_

 _Whispered in my ear how long would it take me_

 _To get her whole family here safely_

 _She said they were deported back in the 80's_

 _She has some black magic in hades, to save me_

 _The way she moves her hips its amazing_

 _Oh yeah (something) so nice to meet yea_

 _Next time I see yea we go own some reefer_

 _Guajira_

 _I love you too much_ " the performers sang.

Jessica looked at the applause-o-meter and it was at a 7.6.


	6. Groovin and Salsaing

Giselle and Orion returned backstage to be greeted by Fred and Daphne, "Groovy dancing out there" Daphne replied.

"I see you brought some psychedelic outfit," Orion replied.

"I made this myself," Daphne replied, "It's a cross between the 1960s and Latin dancing."

"Another thing the word, "Latin" is used for is the dead language" Fred replied.

"Like, "Usque Chorus Omnes nos infirmi sis lets '" Giselle asked, "That's the show's title in Latin."

Fred and Daphne were impressed on what Giselle said, "Jeepers" Daphne exclaimed, "Where did you learn that"

"I learned it from a book at Rosewood Memorial Hospital" Giselle answered, "Needed to do something while I recovered from a skin condition."

In the audience, Shaggy, Scooby, Alex, and Velma were all getting ready to root for Fred and Daphne, "Like why can't we be in the show?" Shaggy asked.

"Because you and Scooby were banned from life after you made the producer sick with your chocolate and hot sauce empanadas" Velma recalled,

"You should've used a chocolate and cherry empanada." Alex scolded

"Like we would" Shaggy replied, "But then it wouldn't feel like us."

"Where's Donna?" Scooby asked.

"Yeah" Alex replied, "And where are her friends?"

Then the broadcast was back on, "Alright everyone," Jessica shouted, "Now these 2 hippies are caredo, psicodélico, and guay! They are, "Fred Jones" and "Daphne Blake!"

" _If a world divides_

 _From the bittersweetness love provides_

 _I will redefine my place within this union_

 _If a word is a lie_

 _And the better me can't show its side_

 _I will try to find my way to higher ground_

 _Oh, there's a million stories_

 _And a million ways to get there from here_

 _Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine_

 _Be inside you all my life_

 _And if you let your heart open up your mind_

 _There's a whole new world on the other side_

 _I'm gonna be your satellite_

 _I'll hang over your world at night_

 _And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight_

 _I can see your dreams like they were mine_

 _When I, I hear you scream, I hear you cry_

 _It makes me realize that I am only human_

 _If the world relies on the balance between love and pride_

 _Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love_

 _Oh, there's a million reasons_

 _And a million ways to get to your heart_

 _Baby, I'm gonna make you step outside_

 _The corners of your world and find_

 _That if you let your heart open up your mind_

 _There's a whole new world on the other side_

 _I'm gonna be your satellite_

 _I'll hang over your world at night_

 _And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight_

 _I can see your dreams like they were mine_ " the band sang.

The audience cheered and they got a 9.7

Backstage, Fred and Daphne were greeted by Donna and the gang, who were wearing Latin dancing outfits for the occasion, "This is like the actual Dirty Dancing!" Donna commented.

"You've seen Dirty Dancing?" Daphne asked, "That's one of the best Patrick Swayze movies ever!"

"I know" Emma replied, "We've been watching it recently to get research for our shows.

"I hate to burst your bubbles" Fred replied, "But where are the final contestants."

"We have them" Luis shouted, "And Donna has something to show you guys."

Michael, Caleb, Stacy, and Luis moved out of the way and revealed Jyn and Cassian in Latin apparel, "Now those are Latin outfits!" Fred shouted.


	7. Baila a la luna y las estrellas

By a TV shop, Rocket, Baze, Chirrut, Baby Groot and Animal were watching the broadcast form them. "So why do we have to watch it from here again?" Rocket asked.

"Because Little Sister ordered us to keep you from cheating." Baze explained, "Since your mostly after the money."

"That's right" Chirrut replied, "Cheating can lead up to disasters to people."

In Rosewood, everyone was cheering on for Jyn and Cassian. Alexandre, Benjamin, and Anouck figured that they can take dancing lessons at the hospital. Jantrice thought it was a good idea to get them to exercise and to make sure that they don't end up like their father.

In the Harris apartment, Samantha was thrilled that Daphne and Fred displayed their clothes on the stage, "Marinette would've loved this."

"Isn't she your friend from Paris" Leah asked.

"Yes," Samantha answered, "And now she's interning at Meow Wow Inc, formerly known as Gabriel.

"They specialize in ladybug and cat-themed clothes" Zhou replied, "They even help design the outfits for Kitty Section."

At the Solo residents, Payton and Sydney were cheering them on, "They sure know how to boogie woogie!" Payton shouted.

"I'm so stoked to see Mr. and Dr. Andor's act." Sydney smiled.

"Easy, girls" Aiden replied, "There just doing this to save Rosewood from another Rocket stunt."

"That's right" Ben replied, "Now sit down, their act is about to start."

In Cuba, Jessica got onstage, "Now for our final act" she shouted, "They may be out, but this diner manager and doctor know how to get down. Jyn and Cassian Andor!"

Jyn and Cassian got onstage with confidence, "Are you with me" Jyn asked.

"All the way" Cassian replied.

They started to do their routine.

" _Sol y luna Sol y estrellas_

 _Sol y luna Sol y estrellas_

 _I like the way the sun shines down on me today_

 _I like just hanging 'out in moonlight at night_

 _Alright, I'm a nature lover_

 _Now that you've discovered me_

 _Christopher Coumbus, there's not a girl among us_

 _That's happier than me_

 _Alegre como el sol Alegre como la luna_

 _Alegre como estrellas Que linda vida_

 _Alegre como el sol Alegre como la luna_

 _Alegre como estrellas Que linda vida_

 _"Sol y luna Sol y estrellas_

 _Sol y luna Sol y estrellas_

 _I like the way the sun shines down on me today_

 _I like just hanging 'out in moonlight at night_

 _Alright, I'm a nature lover_

 _Now that you've discovered me_

 _Christopher Coumbus, there's not a girl among us_

 _That's happier than me_

 _Alegre como el sol Alegre como la luna_

 _Alegre como estrellas Que linda vida_

 _Alegre como el sol Alegre como la luna_

 _Alegre como estrellas Que linda vida_

 _Sol y luna Sol y estrellas_

 _Sol y luna Sol y estrellas"_ the band sang.

The audience applauded and the applause o meter hit at 8.8.

"Muí bien" Donna smiled.

"Sabía que podían hacerlo.(I knew they could do it.)" Michael smiled.


	8. And the winner is

As they went backstage, they saw Caleb and Michael carrying Orion, Giselle was next to him in rage, "Now, Big Brother, what do you say to Donna?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you at the live dance broadcast" Orion replied as they smiled.

"Now in Spanish Michael replied.

"Seriously," Orion asked as Giselle stomped him on the foot.

"Perdón por besarte en la transmisión de la danza en vivo" Orion replied to Donna.

"That's more like it," Michael replied.

"Let our finalists come out" shouted Jessica as the 3 teams came out. "Let's see the votes in millions"

Votes in millions.

 **Giselle and Orion- 200**

 **Daphne and Fred- 500**

 **Jyn and Cassian 300**

"We have our winner," Jessica shouted, "Daphne Blake and Fred Jones of Coolsville, Ohio!"

Jyn and Cassian sighed with relieving, knowing that they're not going to go through all that dancing commotion again.

By the tv store, Animal, Baze, Chirrut, and Groot were happy, but Rocket wasn't, "Second Place, Second Place!" Animal shouted.

"Second place?" Rocket growled, "You've got to be kidding."

"That's what you get for trying to upload their privacy," Chirrut replied.

Later backstage, their fans were congratulating them for a job well done. Shaggy, Scooby, Alex, and Velma were come up to Donna and friends, "Like there you guys are" Shaggy said as he saw their clothes, "And what outfits you have on."

"Donna figured we could get in the mood for latin dancing by wearing the right outfits," Luis explained,

"I am curious," Velma replied, "What were you guys doing backstage."

"We were there when Mikey filmed his parents' dance routine." Jessica replied, "So Jessica let us come backstage to watch the show."

"Don also told her about this year's Rosewood Theater program show, " Stacy replied.

"Second Place!" shouted Rocket as he marched up to Jyn and Cass, "Your not dancers, your feet stompers!"

"Second place isn't bad" Cassian replied

"Plus for our second place prize we get a LADUWS souvenir package and 100,000 dollars," Jyn said as she showed the check and the picture of the packages.

Rocket tried to grab it, but Jyn pulled them away "Which will all be donated to the underground hospital." Jyn scowled.

"Rocket" shouted Donna, "How did you guys get backstage.

"Rocket threatens the guard to let them in," Baze whispered, "Or he'll shove dynamite down his pants."

"I am Groot(We're proud of Jyn and Cassian for doing their best in the contest)" Groot said as he landed on Donna's shoulder.

"Dancing! Dancing!" Animal shouted.

"That's right," Donna replied, "You're never to old to dance."

"Thanks for giving us the courage Donna." Jyn replied, "The hospital is going to love these souvenirs."

Then they looked at Rocket, "What are you guys going to do, make me sleep with stray cats?" he sarcastically asked.

Later, he was in a giant trash can with tons of stray cats. "Here we are, folks." Baze said, "DJ Rocket, the peeping tom of Rosewood. Getting the 500,000 dollars for his own personal gain."

The cats started sleeping on him while Rocket struggles.

Outside the trash can, Stacy, Emma, and Donna looked, "Are you sure he'll be alright." Stacy asked.

"He'll be fine Stac" Donna answered, "Now let's get some sleep, we only have one more day here in Cuba."

The end.


End file.
